toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Woolly Krampus
The Woolly Krampus, often referred to as the Nightmare Before Christmas, is a large Mammal Beast that resides on the RGW Christmas Island. It is the apex predator of the island, feeding on the smaller organisms that inhabit the island. It is also the main dish on of the International Gourmet Organization's Annual Holiday Feast. Appearance The Woolly Krampus is a rather tall and husky beast with baggy brown skin and smoky grey wool covering a vast majority of its body. Atop its head are two branch-like horns with two smaller spiked horns near the back. Its retractable claws look very similar. It has small black eyes, and its unnaturally large mouth is lines with small but highly sharp teeth. It has a long grey beard extending from its chin and two pointy ears sticking out of the sides of its head. Behaviour Woolly Krampus are highly territorial beasts. They are also highly veracious and will not allow trespassers in their territory to leave without leaving them an offering. Although they are carnivorous by nature, they will consume anything they consider an offering. If an offering hasn't been given, they consider the trespasser itself as the offer. Not much is known on how they breed or what their social behaviours are other than eating and defending their territory, but they appear to repopulate every year. It is speculated there is more that one living on the island, but only is actually visible on the surface. Habitat Typically, Woolly Krampus live in caves or crevasses in the ground. Powers and Abilities These beast's sight and smell are extremely sensitive. They actually have thermal vision which can detect sudden spikes of heat in any target. They're noses can sense the smallest shift in hormones and hormone signatures as well. The main hormones they look for are the ones released from short-term stress. The more afraid or worried their target is, the more likely they'll attack. The also have a special attack where they suck in the frigid air and give out a large roar. This builds up a layer of frost around their target and the immediate vicinity. It can make the terrain more slippery and temporarily hinder the targets speed. Also, getting entangled in the beasts' wool can be dangerous, as the long strands of wool are as strong as double linked steel chains. As Food The Woolly Krampus is the main dish of the IGOs Holiday Feast for one reason, it's five different dishes in one. The meat, depending on the cut can be one of three types of festive meats. The torso tastes of ham, the front legs of turkey and the back legs of goose. The fat in its skin makes a delicious stuffing, and the tongue tastes like cranberry jelly when boiled then cooled. Trivia * The author decided to make this article as when he remembered the movie Krampus was in theatres. * Lee was the one who gave the author the idea to make the beast out of three different meats. Category:Mammal Beast Category:Human World Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Bombkid's Zoo